Dame una razon
by akemi-dei
Summary: Sumary: Es el aniversario de la llegada de Deidara a Akatsuki,pero el no desea celebrarlo,que sucedera cuando llegue cierto azabache a habar con el?.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic no son mios, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto *w***

**Advertencia: Contenido Yaoi, HombrexHombre / Pareja Itadei.**

**Sumary: Es el aniversario de la llegada de Deidara a Akatsuki,pero el no desea celebrarlo,que sucedera cuando llegue cierto azabache a habar con el?.**

**.:: Dame una razon ::.**

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse,y dejaba de alumbrar una extraña cueva en la que al parecer convivia una organización de criminales rango S llamados este no era un día comun y corriente,ya que era el aniversario de un joven rubio que al parecer se había unido a ellos hace ya un año.

A causa de esto los jóvenes celebrarian aquello, aunque para otros solo era una excusa para beber alcohol y tomarse un día libre.

Mientras tanto en una habitación se encontraba un chico con una larga cabellera rubia, sentado sobre su cama creando una especie de ave con arcilla.

-Al fin la termine…uhn-decia el artista para si mismo mientras se limpiaba las manos con un pañuelo- esos malditos solo dan una mala excusa para divertirse entre ellos, uhn!! – gritaba para si con el ceño fruncido

-Deidara-sempai!! Todos lo están esperando allá afuera!! – gritaba un enmascarado en el arco de la puerta

-Idiota!! Uhn!! No tienes que gritar tan fuerte Tobi, ademas no voy a salir, diviértanse ustedes solos!! –le grito Deidara cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

-Sempai…porque esta de tan mal humor?? – pregunto el azabache,pero no recibio ninguna respuesta asi que decidió irse a ayudar a los demas

En otra habitación,un azabache de cabello largo y unos ojos carmesí se encontraba recostado de lado en su cama pensando sobre aquel rubio que se encontraba de mal humor y el parecia saber perfectamente la pasado ya un año desde que el azabache habia luchado con el y lo habia obligado a unirse a Akatsuki,Itachi no podia creer que durante todo ese tiempo el rubio siguiera odiandolo por aquello,todo por el Sharingan que poseia…lo odiaba,odiaba tener aquel poder,odiaba que la persona de la que se habia enamorado ni siquiera lo quisiera mirar a causa de estaba decidido,este seria el dia en el que le confesara su amor por el,no le importaria si el lo rechazaba,si eso sucedia…el lo enamoraria hasta que lo aceptaran…Itachi salio de su habitación y camino rumbo a la sala en donde se encontraban los Akatsukis…ahí esperaria a Deidara.

-Oye Itachi,no has visto a la rubia?? La estamos esperando hace media hora – decia un peliblanco con creencias religiosas.

-…no he visto a Deidara – le respondio el azabache fingiendo desinteres

-ya me canse de esperar vamos a comer!! – dijo el jashinista,a lo que los demas accedieron fácilmente.

-Tobi va a buscar a Deidara-sempai!! – grito con emocion el enmascarado,pero una mano se poso en su hombro deteniendo su paso.

-espera...quiero hablar con el…-dijo secamente Itachi,a lo que el otro accedio sonriendo para si bajo la mascara.

Itachi comenzo a caminar por el largo pasillo hasta detenerse frente a la habitación del ojiazul,estaba nervioso pero decidido…respiro profundamente y abrio la puerta de la habitación,para encontrase con un rubio durmiendo profundamente en su la puerta de la habitación a sus espaldas,luego de unos segundos en silencio comenzo a acercarse al rubio que dormia como un angel,lo observaba…era hermoso deseaba besarlo,tocarlo,acariciarlo y hacerlo suyo para repente sus pensamientos se cortaron al darse cuenta de que el rubio estaba despertando…

-AH!! –grito con susto el ojiazul,pero al percatarse de quien se trataba rapidamente se paro de la cama y lo observo con odio.

-…porque te asustas? – dijo calmadamente el otro solo para ganarse una mirada peor a la anterior de parte del menor.

-que haces aquí!? Quien te dio permiso de entrar!? – gritaba el artista con el ceño fruncido lo mas que pudo.

-…queria hablar contigo… -dijo el azabache mientras se acercaba un poco mas al menos,a lo cual el contrario retrocedio.

- pues dimelo rapido y largate! – el artista iba a estallar tenia demasiadas ganas de golpearlo pero se contuvo.

- …es algo muy importante asi que escuchame con atención porque no lo repetire,y si no lo entiendes…te hare entender con acciones…-dijo el azabache para acercandose mas al rubio hasta que termino acorralandolo entre la pared y él - …estoy enamorado de ti … y si no soy correspondido…te enamorare hasta que me aceptes,ya lo tengo decidido.

El rubio no lo creia, sus ojos estaban como platos, Uchiha Itachi diciendole que estaba enamorado de él?? Eso tenia que ser mentira…o una broma…si era una broma,queria humillarlo como hace un año con una broma de ese tipo,seria un idiota si caia denuevo.

- tsk ,escucha… no voy a caer en tus bromas,ahora LARGATE DE AQUÍ!! –le grito con todo lo que pudo,pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas…sus labios fueron sellados con un suave beso que pronto se convirtió en uno mas apasionado,el rubio no podia creerlo,porque?? Porque Itachi estaba enamorado de el?? Dejo de pensar en eso y se concentro en lo que estaba pasando,realmente le estaba gustando aquel beso…y lentamente comenzo a responderle,acaso el tambien habia estado enamorado de Itachi sin darse cuenta??

Después de unos segundos Itachi tuvo que cortar el beso por la falta de oxigeno,para luego observar al menor que se encontraba con un rostro de un suave color rosa…

-I-itachi… p-porque lo hiciste? – decia el artista tratando de calmar su respiración.

-ya te lo habia dicho…si no lo entendias,te lo haria entender con acciones…me gustas mucho y quiero que seas solo mio.

-P-perdoname…-dijo el rubio con un rostro ahora de tristeza,que le sucedia acaso realmente el no era correspondido?? Se preguntaba Itachi con desesperación…pero luego se dio cuenta de otra cosa…-y-yo realmente no te odiaba ,yo te tenia envidia porque eras perfecto…y ahora…me puedo dar cuenta de que enrealidad todo este tiempo habia estado enamorado de ti,pero al tener miedo de tu respuesta decidi actuar de una forma en la que jamas te darias cuenta… pero ahora que se que tambien soy correspondido yo…estoy feliz…-le dijo el menor para luego soltar una lagrima que fue secada por Itachi,el cual lo abrazo tiernamente.

-Deidara…Te amo-le dijo el mayor abrazando a su pareja mas fuerte

-Yo tambien…Te amo Itachi…-le respondió Deidara para luego ser llevado por Itachi a su cama en la cual se mantuvieron abrazados hasta quedarse profundamente dormidos…

**.:: Fin?? ::.**

**Etto…bueno espero que les haya gustado es mi primer fanfic jeje bueno tal vez mas adelante haga un especial con lemon ^^ bueno ojala haya Reviews TT^TT bye bee!!**


End file.
